


Come to Me

by TheKnightsJedi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightsJedi/pseuds/TheKnightsJedi
Summary: The Supreme Leader and The Last Jedi are at a late night impasse.





	Come to Me

Something was missing. Rey ran as fast as she could through the undergrowth, searching. She needed to find it. Vines tangled around her feet, dragging her down.

 

"Ben!" she screamed, jerking awake.

 

"I'm here."

 

Rey blinked rapidly against the darkness. Lying beside her on her bed was the shirtless Supreme Leader of the First Order.

 

"Come here." her phantom whispered, pulling her closer.

 

Exhausted and wrung out, Rey allowed him to cradle her against his massive chest.

 

"It doesn't have to be this way," he breathed against her hair. "Meeting across the stars and not really there."

 

"You're with the First Order, you're their leader, I'm a Jedi and a member of Resistance."

 

"You could come to me."

 

"Or you could come to me."


End file.
